


sleep like death

by likeplutoandpersephone



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drugged Sex, F/M, Kidnapping, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, Somnophilia, Toma's Bad Ending, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, Wet Dream, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeplutoandpersephone/pseuds/likeplutoandpersephone
Summary: He shouldn’t have let her out of her cage, but she had been crying again.Takes place after Toma's bad ending. The heroine has a wet dream while sleeping, so Toma "helps" her out.
Relationships: Heroine/Toma (Amnesia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	sleep like death

He shouldn’t have let her out of her cage, but she had been crying again. Little whimpers and moans, silent tears that streamed down her face. Worst of all was when she called out his name. “Toma,” she would whimper, and her arms would wrap around herself as if craving his touch. “Toma.”

Toma hated to see her cry, even if it was just a dream. _(A voice inside him, deep down, whispered that he was the cause of her nightmares. He ignored it.)_ …he needed to change her medication again, this one must be losing its effectiveness. It was beginning to worry him. It was the fifth time this year and he was running out of non-prescription sleeping pills. He would have to find a doctor who would be willing to prescribe him medication without asking too many questions. But he would cross that bridge when he got there.

He tried to focus on his work, but she looked so small and lonely curled up on his large bed. She had stopped crying, but her expression was troubled and her brow was furrowed. Unable to resist, he walked over to her side of the bed and ran a hand through her hair. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, but she seemed to relax and even lean slightly into his touch.

Right, he remembered her telling him something like that from her psychology class. About how humans weren’t meant to spend too much time in isolation. How they craved human interaction. That settled it for Toma. This wasn’t about him — it was about her. She _needed_ him.

He only bothered to turn off the light and take off his jacket before crawling into bed with her. Just the act had him trembling with anticipation. By the time Toma wrapped his arms around her, he was already half hard. Carefully, he adjusted his princess so that no part of her was touching his lower body. But when she shifted in her sleep, she rubbed against him and to his horror, Toma’s cock became fully engorged.

This was why he had wanted to keep his distance. She was too tempting. When he held her like this, it was so easy to pretend that everything was normal, that they were lovers. For just a moment, he would let himself pretend that they were a normal couple, holding each other as they slept. But then the fantasy would come to an end and the awful truth would fall down on him like a pile of bricks. They weren’t a normal couple. She had rejected him. She had run away from him. She would never love him the way he loved her. That was why he had had to lock her up. That was when Toma’s conviction would waver. He was keeping the person he loved most captive against her will. What kind of monster would do such a thing? He needed to let her go and turn himself into the police…

She settled against him and whispered his name, “Toma.” She started shifting more, tossing and turning until she had knocked the sheets away. Her expression had become troubled again and she was sweating.

“What is it, princess?” Toma asked, alarmed. He sat up and felt her forehead for signs of a fever. “Are you sick?” he asked, though he knew he would receive no reply.

“Toma!” she gasped so loudly that he became afraid she had awoken. But when he checked, her eyes were still screwed shut. Her face didn’t feel too warm but her chest and face were turning red. “Toma…” Her hand reached down.

Puzzled, Toma sat back and took a careful look at her. She was flushed and sweating and squirming. She kept rubbing her thighs together and making slight rocking motions against the bed. As he watched, she placed her hand between her legs and rubbed herself idly, making soft whimpers of frustration.

The realization made his cock harden so fast, a wave of dizziness overcame him. When Toma leaned forward, he could smell the faint scent of her arousal, that was quickly growing stronger. He couldn’t believe that it was his name that rose from her lips as she sought her pleasure, and it sent a surge of lust and longing through him. _(A voice in his head asked who else could she have called for? She knows no one but you. You saw to that. Toma pushed the thought away.)_ He moaned, and instinctively reached down to touch his hard dick, but the guilt stopped him dead in his tracks. How could he attend to himself while she was still unsated? He looked around for something to give her, but it wasn’t like he owned any vibrators. Quickly, he grabbed a pillow off the bed and handed it to her. She immediately wrapped her legs around it and began grinding herself against the soft material.

Toma laid back and watched her, his mouth dry. His dick was painfully hard, but he didn’t want to defile her beauty by masturbating to her. Still, he couldn’t look away. Her nightgown had ridden up and he could clearly see her lacy underwear, and, when she shifted, the large wet patch that was rapidly forming. He curled his hands into fists to keep himself from touching her.

It quickly became apparent to Toma that this wasn’t working. She was so wet now that Toma could hear the squishing sounds when she moved but no matter what she did, she couldn’t quite seem to reach climax. Moans of frustration fell from her lips and she began flailing as she hit the bed with her fists, tears leaking from the corners of her screwed up eyes.

A horrible thought unfurled in Toma’s mind. What if he…helped her? She clearly couldn’t do this himself — she needed him. And hadn’t he promised to take care of her needs? This was just another need of hers, no different from hunger or thirst. He didn’t have to shy away from it. She was a young woman and it was perfectly natural for her to become sexually aroused. This wasn’t about him, it was about _her_.

_(He had already committed so many sins. What was one more?)_

He took the pillow away and she whimpered from the loss. “Shh, princess. Toma’s here and he’s going to take care of you now.”

He pushed her dress up and slid her filthy underwear off her legs. The fabric was saturated with her juices. Not allowing himself to think about what he was doing, he pocketed the undergarment before returning his attention to her.

Her legs fell open with the slightest touch. Even though she was asleep, her body knew where she wanted him. She was already wet and ready for him, her pink sex flushed and twitching. Toma was so eager he didn’t even bother with foreplay, just dove right in with his tongue.

Toma hadn’t known what to expect. He had seen this done before, in videos, and had read about it. He had always fantasized about doing this with her. If he thought about her any other way, he would be left ashamed and disgusted with himself, but the idea of giving her pleasure while taking none himself relaxed him. That was the most that someone like him could ever ask of a person so pure and loving that Toma wasn’t even worthy to stand in her presence. He hadn’t known what to expect but this was even better than his wildest imaginings. He couldn’t have known the needy noises she would make, the way she would wrap her legs around his head and try to pull him closer, the little gasps of pleasure she would make when he found _just_ the right spot, the way she would grind against his tongue, so eager that she couldn’t help herself. He even liked the way she tasted — it was _her_ , her essence. Toma was surrounded by it, becoming heady from the scent and taste of it.

Before long, Toma realized that she was close to coming. He could tell from the way her breath was quickening and the way her scent and taste was becoming stronger, more rich. As much as he wanted to bring her to climax, when she did he would have no more pretense to keep doing this. It would have to end, and Toma wasn’t ready for that yet. Just a little while longer… He pulled his mouth away and began to press kisses to her stomach instead.

She let out a loud moan in frustration. He knew how close she had been. She tried to close her legs so she could rub her thighs together but he wedged himself between her thighs, and pinned her greedy hands above her head. His kisses trailed upwards, to her sweet breasts. She wasn’t wearing a bra so they were uncovered, hard pink nipples sticking out and begging for his mouth. Toma couldn’t resist giving them a lick, then sucking one into his mouth. He allowed himself the luxury of rubbing himself against her inner thigh, gritting his teeth every time his jean-covered erection hit her bare sex. He imagined that he could almost feel the wetness against his dick despite the layers of fabric separating them. It feltso good…

Too good. If this went on any further Toma knew he wouldn’t be able to resist pulling out his aching dick and plunging himself into her. He couldn’t allow that to happen. Reluctantly, he pulled away.

He couldn’t help but want to feel her around him though, just a little. It was fine if it was just his fingers right? “I’m going to put my finger inside you now,” he said, though she was no more capable of hearing him than she was of lifting a five ton weight. “Don’t worry. I’ll be careful to go slow. I’ll make sure it doesn’t hurt at all.” She seemed to tremble a little, as if in fear, so Toma pressed a soothing kiss to her collarbone.

He started pressing his finger into her, going slow like he promised, though she was so wet he was certain that it couldn’t possibly be hurting her. Once one finger had been inserted all the way, Toma couldn’t help but press another finger inside of her. He wanted to fill her up, to get a better idea of what it would feel like if it was his manhood inside of her instead of his thin fingers. His cock jumped at the feeling. She was fluttering and so tight inside, and her walls squeezed down hard on his fingers. When he probed further, he felt a slight resistance. He pressed again, and felt a thin barrier.

A part of himself that Toma hadn’t even realized was there let out a sob of relief. He felt as if he had just set down a weight he had been carrying for so long, he had forgotten it was there, and was finally feeling what it felt like to be unencumbered. She was a virgin. It wasn’t that he had been expecting her not to be, or that he would have loved her any less if she wasn’t. Even if she had been with half the men in the world, she would still be perfect. But the fact that no one had been with her but him… No one else would ever see her like this. No one but him would hear her moans of pleasure or feel the way she squeezed him inside. The idea sent a surge of possessiveness through Toma so fierce that he had to pause to get his bearings as a spurt of precum burst out of him.

When Toma came back to himself, his princess was grinding herself against his slack fingers, making small noises of frustration. He stroked her gently and her walls spasmed around him. Her wetness was leaking out of her, soaking his hand and dripping onto the mattress. Toma propped her body up with pillows and settled between her legs. He thrust his fingers into her and her whole body shook. From this position, it looked like he had thrust into her with his cock, her body trembling with the force of him, her face pressed into the pillow from the overwhelming feeling of it, her voice rising louder and louder as she lost control. He thrust into her faster, lost in his fantasy.

Her insides tightened around him. They both froze as she reached her climax, Toma not trusting himself to move. He didn’t allow himself to so much as blink as he kept his eyes fixed on her prone body, permanently etching the sight and sound of her orgasm into his memory.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, her orgasm ebbed to a slow halt. Her whole body relaxed and she sank back into the bed, falling into a deeper sleep. This time her expression was peaceful, almost happy.

Toma ran from the room as quickly as he could, slamming the bathroom door behind him. He pulled the underwear he had taken off her earlier out of his pocket and took a deep breath, scenting her arousal. He licked at the wet fabric, then reached down to loosen his pants. Finally, he freed his aching cock from the confines of his jeans. The tip was bright red, as if angry at him from the way he had denied it pleasure. He wrapped the wet cloth around it and thrust into his hand, cinching the fabric tight so that he could pretend it was her pussy instead. He closed his eyes and replayed the scene from earlier inside his head, already wishing he was back there, that this wasn’t just a memory. It didn’t take long for him to reach his own climax. Semen flooded his closed fist.

It took seconds for Toma to come down from the high of his orgasm. Immediately, he was hit by a wave of guilt and nausea. He had done what he had always promised he would never do. And though he tried to tell himself that this would be the end of it, that now that he had satisfied his curiosity there would be no more incidents, even Toma couldn’t convince himself of such an absurd lie. There was no going back. Now that he knew what the ambrosia of the gods tasted like there was no way he could satisfy himself with earthly delights. He would do this again, of that Toma was certain. Whether it was in a few days, a few months or a few years, this would happen again and next time it wouldn’t be just his fingers or his tongue, but his cock.

Toma imagined her belly growing heavy with his child while she slept peacefully onwards. He imagined her shocked expression each day she woke up to discover there was a child growing inside her. A shiver of longing and horror went through him. If they had a child together, she would never be able to leave him. He would never have to let her go.

She would be his forever.


End file.
